mochafictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mochadian 4
Okay. Let's TRY THIS AGAIN. Mochadian: "The language the universe speaks" Alphabet * The ae digraph is pronounced /ai/, and the oe digraph is pronounced /oi/ * The digraph ss is pronounced /ts/, and similarly, the digraph zz is pronounced /dz/ * Two consecutive identical vowels are pronounced with a glottal stop between them * Vowels that have a circumflex and come before a t change the t to a glottal stop * Vowels that have a tilde are nazalized Particles *Êt - and *Ne - not *Si - if *Qar - because *O - or *Ad - to *Ab - from *In - in/into *Eks - out of *-qe works like esperanto cxu, but suffixes the verb, which moves to the beginning of the sentence. *mie - yes *nie - no *Omn - all *Bae - by *Aeei! - Works like aloha and ciao *Qatol? - Used like "How are you?", but probably closer to "What's happening?" (Some speakers actually pronounce this as /ɡ͡bol/ for whatever reason) *Waloerẫt! - Don't ever say this, but if someone says this to you, you run. Quickly. Numbers Personally, I would rather have 1 be un and 2 be du, but with this system all the numbers are three letters long #Oen #Dwo #Tri #Qor #Pen #Ses #Seb #Okt #Niu #Dek #Dekoen #Dekdwo #Dektri #Dekqor/Deqor #Dekpen #Dekses #Dekseb #Dekokt #Dekniu #Dwodek Pronouns Nouns Note also that the genitive case acts as an ablative case. Normal Declension: ...or ending in a or o *Atẽçã - attention *Eqo - horse *Kât - cat *Kauçã - caution *Libro - book *Luna - moon *Man - man *Moxadia - Mochadia *Nam - name *Sol - sun *Tar - tree Months Time is written DMY, e.g.: "1 Ment Apolini 2000", or more briefly "1 APO 2000". *Des - day *Ment - month *Ano - year Ment... #Apolini #Kereri #Weneri #Terrae #Neptuni #Wenti #Marti #Plutoni #Wulkani #Iovi #Lunae #Soli #Parvi (The little month) Seasons: (Sasio) #Satio (From the verb S, to sow. Yes, 's' is a word.) #Messatio (From the verb Mess, to harvest) #Inundatio (From the verb Inund, to flood) Adjectives Adjectives end in i. Comparative is formed by adding -ori, (e.g. boniori), superlative by -ssimi (e.g. bonissimi). Adverbs are formed by simply putting the word 'u' before an adjective. *Boni - good *Forti - strong *Magi - great Verbs Note: In the verbs, present participles are the same as the gerunds. *To be: Thus,'' "My name is John"'' is "Mei nam est Jon" *To love: (A very typical conjugation) Thus,'' "I love you"'' is "Ik amo te", "My love for you is strong" - "Mei amatio tei est forti" *To kill/die (sorry for confusion): Thus,'' "Kill the horses"'' is "Morte das eqon", but "You died" is "Tu fues mortos". AKA "You was die" List *To administrate: administr *To love/like: am *To walk: ambul *To war: beliger *To draw: design *To speak/talk/say: dik *To make: fak *To fly: flug *To go: it *To run: kur *To read: leg *To light: lumin *To eat: manduk *Guess: masturb *To moderate: moder *To kill/die: mort *To swim/sail: nav *To pass: pass *To paint: pint *To be able to: pot *To procrastiate: prokrastin *To philosphize: prot *To reddit: redît *To rule: regn *To simplify: simplifik *To write: skrib *To know: ski *To calculate: xalkul *A male actor: Infinitiveator *A female actor: Infinitiveatriks *A male actor: ending in tor